Dokku
Dokku grew up with Shiseruand was very close to her. One day, when she was about to fall off a cliff, Dokku managed to grab her hand and hold her for almost an hour, but was too weak to pull her up, and after some time, the grip loosened and Shiseru fell down. Luckily, she landed on a tree and survived, but his inability to save her forced Dokku to become part of Tonika village's local militia. Years later however, he was fired for unknown reasons and became a teacher. History When his village was attacked, Dokku was the one to find Miina and Leo, trapped in their own house. He told Miina to jump as he was ready to catch her, but she was too scared of the height. Dokku encouraged her to trust him, and successfully saved her after she finally jumped. After he rescued Leo as well, he carried both of them out of the village, just to part with them as he needed to return to the village to lend his aid. Before he left, he gave Miina his jacket, and tasked the two children to request help from the neighbouring Hachō Village. He managed to rescue three other children as well, Sora, Lando and Faz, but was greatly wounded during the night, forcing him to use a crutch. Later, on his way to Hachō Village himself, he met Leo and Miina once again, happily hugging the last. They arrived shortly after in Hachō Village and were allowed to live in Shiseru's house. Days later, Dokku, Miina, and Sora were out buying food when a fight between Leo and Faz broke out. Miina could stop it however by playing on a wooden sticcado. When they arrived at their new home, Dokku mistook Naruto Uzumaki's forehead protector as one of the enemies' who destroyed their, village and told everyone to flee. As Leo convinced him to run over a fragile bridge, Dokku took Miina and started running, however, the bridge couldn't hold them and Dokku apologised to Miina for it. As they fell down, Naruto could save them with a chain of shadow clones. Dokku then apologises to Naruto and Sakura Haruno. Later, after they ate a meal, everybody was taking a bath. Dokku told Naruto about his background and stated that he wished for more power, so he could have saved more citizens. Afterwards, he discussed with Yamato and Sai, the massacre and remembered the time he was nearly killed by Hayate Gekkō and when he met with the village head who gave him two bars for unknown reasons though he kept silent about the last part. When he and Shiseru looked in at the five sleeping kids, they began holding hands. The next day, he went with the rest to the beach and leaves for a short time with Shiseru to buy drinks. As they go home, Lando and Miina cling happily to him. He is shocked when Shiseru slaps Miina due to her bothering Naruto and needs to calm her down. Later, Disonasu appears with the Tonika Village Head. Dokku and the village head talk about the bars they exchanged earlier when Miina rams her grandfather away, revealing that he is in fact dead and was brought back to life. As the group flees the battlefield, Miina tries to drive out the snakes Naruto was infected with while Dokku tries to pull her back. He is shocked as the rest when Miina actually forces the snakes out, who form copy of his version 2 jinchūriki form. As the reinforcements from Konoha arrive, Dokku and his family try to flee the battlefield. When almost reached a save distance, Miina begs Dokku to rescue Naruto, who was thrown away by the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone and lies there unconscious. Dokku entrusts the children to Shiseru and dashes towards Naruto. He however slips on a can, just when the clone is about to trample them. He and Naruto are rescued by Kabuto, who stores them within a snake. Dokku and Naruto wake up in the underground hall of Tonika Village. Dokku unsuccessfully tries to free the entrance. When he notices that Naruto is awake too, he tries to free him from the ropes, but these are actually snakes who threaten Dokku to bite him if he should try to remove them again. Helpless, Dokku tries to stop Naruto to blame himself, just to be shouted by Kurama via Naruto, greatly frightens him. After he remembers his discussion with Shiseru about adopting the children or not, he once again tries to stop Kurama's influence over Naruto, asking him where the latter gets his strength from. This leads Naruto to remember his true goals and motives to get stronger, stopping the influence of Kurama. Moments later, Kabuto appears with two reincarnated shinobi and Disonasu, who reveals himself to be responsible for the massacre of Dokku's village. Dokku is asked by Disonasu if he could even understand the power he is carrying with him. Disonasu then pulls out a scroll and summons a mysterious light from it, much to Dokku's shock. When Disonasu confesses that he was the one who ordered the massacre of Tonika Village, Dokku tries to attack him enraged, but was stopped by Inabi Uchiha and a Taki-nin. Disonasu toys with him, trying to learn the location of the last pieces he needs to use the Saezuri. When Kabuto reveals the children of Tonika Village have arrived, Dokku tells Disonasu to not lay a hand on them. As the Ama no Hoko was activated, he could shake his subduers off and runs towards the children, scolding them for being so reckless. After they reunite with Shiseru, the group tries to flee but are stopped by lightning caused by the Ama no Hoko, forcing them to go back. Dokku then claims to be able to stop the Ama no Hoko since he was once a village guard. Shiseru and him say farewell to the children, encouraging them to go on without them in case they die. The two then rush towards the building. On their way, Dokku tells Shiseru that he wants to marry her if both survive. As they reach the Saezuri, Dokku claims he could use it to stop the Ama no Hoko. However, as the battle between Naruto and his clone grows, a giant laser beam throws the two towards a cliff. Shiseru rarely manages to grab Dokku's hand, and the situation the two already lived once through happens again. Shiseru begs Dokku to let her go and fulfil the mission, but Dokku said he would never let her go again, no matter what happens. Shiseru tells him to go on, and forces herself out of his grip, ready to commit suicide for his sake. Naruto however manges to rescue her, and Dokku uses the Saezuri, finally stopping the Ama no Hoko. After the family happily reunites, they all thank Naruto for the things he did for them. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Royal Guard Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bodyguard